


Room nr. 12

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little power dynamics, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Club AU, Dancer!Kyungsoo, Hook-up roleplay, If that is a thing? because it is here, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, a tiny bit of fluff at the end, as a treat, established chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: He’s just stepped on stage when Chanyeol sinks into his seat, two fingers of liquor swirling around in his glass. His feet are light against the shiny stage floor, clad in only a pair of frilly socks unlike most of the dancers here. They hug the round calves beautifully, leading up to a pair of equally round thighs that disappear into the bottom of the cherry red lace negligee. It’s short enough to flash a pair of pretty lace panties as the dancer sways his hips, see through enough to show every curve underneath it. The swell of the pert ass, the gentle dip of hips, the cute pudge of a little tummy, the puffy and sensitive nipples tenting the fabric.He’s the last dancer of the evening. Chanyeol knows. This is their routine. He comes here, orders his drink, and takes his seat near the front of the stage. Not at the very front, never there. Just far back enough for no one to notice his arrival except the dancer.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 215





	Room nr. 12

**Author's Note:**

> For my sweetest Xia, who always lets me indulge in my pretty baby soo fantasies uwu

He’s just stepped on stage when Chanyeol sinks into his seat, two fingers of liquor swirling around in his glass. His feet are light against the shiny stage floor, clad in only a pair of frilly socks unlike most of the dancers here. They hug the round calves beautifully, leading up to a pair of equally round thighs that disappear into the bottom of the cherry red lace negligee. It’s short enough to flash a pair of pretty lace panties as the dancer sways his hips, see through enough to show every curve underneath it. The swell of the pert ass, the gentle dip of hips, the cute pudge of a little tummy, the puffy and sensitive nipples tenting the fabric.

He’s the last dancer of the evening. Chanyeol knows. This is their routine. He comes here, orders his drink, and takes his seat near the front of the stage. Not at the very front, never there. Just far back enough for no one to notice his arrival except the dancer.

Their eyes lock, round ones framed with thick lashes widening for a moment before they flutter shut. The shimmery gold eyeshadow have transferred onto the lashes, making them shine in the gentle pink lighting. He bites his lips as looks up at Chanyeol again, white teeth sinking into shiny, plump, pink lips as he raises his hands over his head and rolls his hips to the music.

Chanyeol raises his glass to his lips, feeling the liquor burn as it pours down his throat. The way the dancer sweeps his hands down his body, the way he gasps ever so slightly as he fabric grazes his sensitive nipples, the way those hands glide along the inside of his thighs, they have heat firing in Chanyeol’s chest.

The dancer sinks down to his knees, face turned away from Chanyeol as he leans back, lays down on his back and arches against the floor. His fluffy hair drags against the stage, picking up the iridescent confetti still lingering from the earlier, more energetic dancers, as he sits up, smiling shyly at his audience.

The music is slow, a swaying beat that lays itself like a thick cloud over the club. One of the guests whistles as the dancer slowly splays his legs, showing off the little bulge from where his cute cock is stuffed into the panties. It’s not vulgar, it never is. Not this late in the evening. If Chanyeol were to show up earlier, the negligee would be exchanged for a tight corset and the little socks for thigh high stockings. The music would be pounding, the liquor would be flowing, the club would be packed and the dancer would revel in the attention as he shows his body off. 

But the last number of the night is different. It’s slow and sensual. The hands land on the floor in front of the bulge a second later, the dancer sending a teasing wave to the guest whistling at him. He slides up to his knees, rolling his hips slowly to the music, that way he does when he rides Chanyeol’s cock.

His body glitters in the pink light, flecks of gold covering his plush thighs and exposed chest. When he stands up the panties have ridden up, showing off the fat cheeks before the negligee slides down to cover them again. The dancer gives his ass a gentle slap, making the guests holler, before he grabs the pole in the center of the stage and circles it, building up the speed he needs to just lift himself off the floor and float through the air.

Chanyeol swirls his liquor, the giant ice cube in the middle moving as smoothly as the dancer. His eyes follow the figure as it steps against the floor for a moment before hooking a leg around the pole and falling backwards, back arched and eyes closed. The music begins to slow as the dancer touches the floor again, taking a few steps before splaying his legs in a fan kick.

As he lands, his eyes lock with Chanyeol’s again. Chanyeol stills his movements, watching the way the dancer leans back, arms above his head and upper back resting against the pole as he rolls his body. The dancer smiles, coily looking up at Chanyeol through his lashes as he sways his hips side to side. 

Chanyeol slowly sinks into his seat, spreading his legs and letting his hand rest against the sizable bulge in his pants. The dancer’s mouth immediately falls open in a gasped moan, his head falling back as he arches his back. The guests whistle around him as the lights dim, the next track starting to play as the black velvet curtains covers the stage.

Chanyeol sits back up, running a hand through his bleached hair. It’s far from the first time they’ve done this, yet he still ends up hot and bothered at the end of it. 

Just like always, one of the servers discreetly slides up to him a minute later, informing him that room nr. 12 is ready for him. Chanyeol doesn’t answer. Instead he just downs his drink, feeling the burn add to the heat in his middle, before standing up from his table.

  
The guests are slowly starting to filter out, the club slowly closing down. Chanyeol weaves through the guests, navigates to the curtain that divides the club from the private rooms. The deep plum light illuminating the corridor is familiar as he walks down it, passing room after room until he reaches room nr. 12.

The dancer is waiting for him when he steps inside. There is a flush to his cheeks, like always after dancing, his chest rising with each breath. His pert nipples tent the see through fabric of the negligee, inviting Chanyeol to reach out and touch. 

  
But he doesn’t. That’s not how this goes. Instead he takes a seat in the lush arm chair and leans back, waiting for the dancer to make his move.

The dancer’s hips sway as he walks up, slowly and purposefully, yet still managing to look coy. He bends down, placing his hands on the armrests and leaning forward. His breath ghosts over Chanyeol’s cheek as he leans forward, wet and moist against his ear as he whispers.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

Like always, a shiver runs up Chanyeol’s spine. 

“How much am I paying for this?” Chanyeol answers as the dancer climbs up in his lap, legs resting on either side of Chanyeol’s. Unable to stop himself, Chanyeol steadies him with his hands against his waist. The lace is soft against his fingers.

“Nothing.” The dancer whispers. “I chose you after all.” He pulls back enough to look Chanyeol in the eyes. The dark orbs twinkle, holding mischief in them. Hands travel up his arms, fingers walking up and up until they come to rest against the top button of Chanyeol’s shirt.

“I must be special then.” Chanyeol purrs as a finger brushes against his adam’s apple. He moves forward to capture that beautiful chest with his lips, but the hands on his collar resist, pressing him back against the backrest.

“The privilege of being my favourite client.” The dancer smiles. Chanyeol’s hands tighten their hold on the waist, possessive. It’s a part of the game they play. Only Chanyeol can do this, no one else is allowed. His dancer is good with the rules, would never break them for real. But like this, off the clock, they can pretend, can feel the thrill of doing something forbidden.

There is a pause, Chanyeol waiting for the dancer in his lap to move, and the dancer doing waiting for him to move. Chanyeol gives in first this time, sliding his hands upward, over the flushed chest. His fingers brush the nipples, making the dancer gasp.

“What do I call you today?” He asks. His hands are large against the dancer’s small form, palm large enough to cover almost his entire chest. It makes his cock stir in his pants.

“Baby.” The word is nothing more than a breath, and yet it makes Chanyeol groan out loud. The nimble fingers against his collar move, pulling the tie free and unbuttoning the top button, and then another, and a third, until Chanyeol can feel the hands splay themselves against his own chest.

“Baby.” He purrs, letting his hand slide around the back of the dancer, pulling him forward with a rough tug. He’s awarded with a gasp, hands sliding up his chest to brace against his shoulders as he finally covers a perky nipple with his tongue. The moist lace is rough against the sensitive flesh, making the dancer pant and gasp as Chanyeol plays with it. His lips circle it, sucking and pulling att the flesh. Hands tangle in his hair as his teeth grace the skin for a split second. 

  
When he moves on to the next one, the nipple is left red and raw, skin raised and puffy from his ministrations. 

His free hand travels down as his mouth continues to tease, caressing the soft stomach pressing against the moles he knows are dotted against the skin, until his fingers reach the waistband of the panties. The smooth head of the dancer’s cock peak out at the top, and as Chanyeol rubs his thumb over it the dancer’s hips twitch against his hand.

“You’re hard for me, baby?” He whispers. The dancer leans back, arching his back and rolling his hips into Chanyeol’s hand.

  
“Always.” He answers, hand coming to press over Chanyeol’s. The next second the short fingers grab his waist, forcing the hand away as he leans forward, pressing Chanyeol into the chair once more. 

He sinks down against his lap again, keeping his eyes locked with Chanyeol as he rolls his hips. The pressure against his cock has Chanyeol holding back a groan. He’s rock hard, straining against the fabric of his slacks. 

  
“You’re hard for me too.” His baby states, smiling as he lets go of Chanyeol’s hand and cups his cheeks instead. “You always are.” He whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol knows better than to press back into the touch. The lips are trembling as hot breaths puff against Chanyeol’s, before they finally widen into a smile. The next second they press against his, opening up for Chanyeol’s tongue as it runs against them.

They’re soft like clouds, and Chanyeol can’t help but moan into the kiss. His hands return to the dancers waist, caressing up his chest once more before moving down to the swell of his ass, encouraging the hips to roll against his once more.

“I prepared for you.” His baby gasps against his lips. The hands are trembling against his cheeks, an electrifying tension building inside them. Chanyeol swallows the words with another kiss. He rubs a finger between the cheeks, feeling the lace of the panties catch on something. 

He pauses as he presses against it, feeling the plug sink deeper into his baby. The dancer lets out a shaky moan, shying away from the touch. Chanyeol doesn’t let him, steadies his waist with a firm hand.

The next press forces a moan from the dancer’s mouth, his fingers sinking into Chanyeol’s shoulders as he holds on. The sound is intoxicating. He drinks it greedily from the other’s lips, lets it add to the growing ache of arousal in his middle, milks it from his baby with each push of his fingers.

“Please.” The dancer pleads, head rolling back as Chanyeol’s fingers roll. 

Chanyeol is weak for his baby. He can’t resist him, can’t deny him. He slides the panties to the side, grasps the plug that rests against the twitching rim, and starts pulling. The dancer’s head falls forward, forehead resting against Chanyeol’s forehead. His eyes sucks Chanyeol in, bared an open for him .

They flutter close as the plug slips free.

It’s modestly sized. A ruby jewel glints at the end of it, matching the kiss swollen lips that claim Chanyeol’s once again. The hands travel down his chest, hurried as they find his belt and unbuckle it. The sound of the zipper being pulled down is drowned in their heavy breaths. 

A moment later, the dancer pulls his cock free. It stands proudly against his abdomen, thick and long. His baby uses the lube left on the plug to slick him up, fingers just managing to close around the cock. 

Chanyeol reaches down, pulls the panties aside and spreads the dancer’s cheeks. He uses his grip to position the other above his cock, waiting for him to sink down.

“You’ll ruin them.” His baby pouts as Chanyeol tugs the panties further aside, impatient.

“I’ll buy you new ones.” He promises, seals it with a kiss against the pouting lips. 

A gentle push against his baby’s hips is enough to encourage him to start moving. Slowly, he starts sinking down. He’s tight around Chanyeol, wet and hot as he works himself down with little rolls of his hips. Chanyeol’s hands tighten against his waist, helping him hold himself up, helping him take it slow.

It’s torture. Every part of him wants to thrust up into the tight hole, feel it clench around him. But he doesn’t. That’s not how this goes. Instead he lets the dancer rolls his hips up and down, taking him deeper and deeper an inch at a time. He lets his thick thighs and backside come to rest against his lips, lets the other get used to the stretch.

His baby shifts, making Chanyeol twitch inside him and teasing a gasp from the other. 

“So full.” His baby pants, hands braced against Chanyeol’s wrists, brow furrowed. Chanyeol presses a kiss against the brows, smoothing them out. The patience makes him tremble, but he’ll always be patient for the other.

He shifts again, leaning forward and placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, the other still braced against the hands circling his waist. Slowly, he begins to rise, dragging a moan out of Chanyeol. Equally as slowly, he sinks back down, testing the waters. 

Chanyeol bites his lips, struggles to not thrust up into that velvet heat. The next rise is faster, but does nothing to ease his struggles. The rolling of his baby’s hips becomes smoother, more confident, a steady rhythm slowly set in place.

Chanyeol groans with each movement. The dancer is clenching so tight around him, the walls dragging over the sensitive head of Chanyeol’s cock with each movement. His head is thrown back in pleasure, quiet whimpers leaving his mouth as he rides the cock.

The negligee has bunched up around his waist, giving Chanyeol a perfect view of his little cock, hard and leaking against his soft abdomen. It twitches as his baby sinks down, a surprised moan accompanying it.

Chanyeol knows that moan. He tightens his hands on the other’s hips, forces them still as he thrusts up. His baby whimpers, hand fisting in his shirt. Chanyeol repeats the movement, making sure to press into that spot. The dancer yelps this time, head falling forward. His eyes are blown wide in pleasure as they lock with Chanyeol’s. It makes his cock throb, makes him have to bite his lip to hold himself back from fucking him hard and fast.

Instead, he uses the grip on the other’s waist to force the other down. The other is so pliable in his hands, so much smaller. He follows every single one of Chanyeol’s touches so obediently. Both of them know that if he really wanted to, Chanyeol could just take what he wants. The thought makes pleasure surge through him, makes his heart swell with the trust his baby is giving him.

He begins thrusting in earnest, helping the dancer move his hips in time, helping him meet every roll ov his hips. The other is trembling above him, hands fisted in Chanyeol’s shirt. His head comes to rest against his shoulder, hot panting breaths brushing against his skin as the other laps at his neck. 

He thrust up hard, holding the hips still, grinding himself up into that tight heat. It forces a whimper out of his baby’s mouth every time he does it, forces a groan out of his own. He clenches so beautifully, becomes so  _ so _ tight for a second that it almost sends Chanyeol over the edge.

  
But not yet. He knows bent forward like this, he’s not hitting that spot inside of the dancer, knows he’s not giving him all he’s got. And while Chanyeol could take what he needed and reward his baby after, he’s always been a giver first.

“Sit up.” He growls, pulling his baby down so he’s flush against his lap. The dancer whimpers, panting roughly. His arms tremble as he pushes himself up, his cheeks flushed and lips swollen from how he’s been biting them as he looks down at Chanyeol.

“Let me take care of you.” He reaches up to caress one of the flushed cheeks, letting the other lean into the touch. It sends his heart fluttering. 

His baby nods the next second, eyes full of trust. Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath, feeling his heart beat in his chest. He pulls the hand away, lets it glide down the dancer’s neck, chest, belly, before coming to a halt on his lower abdomen. He pushes ever so slightly, using his other hand to help angle the other’s hips backwards. Against his palm he can feel the other’s leaking cock.

The dancer gasps above him, one hand reaching out to hold on to Chanyeol’s shoulder and the other bracing himself against the armrest as he’s made to lean back. Chanyeol can feel him tense and hushes him, coaxing him to relax again, to give into the sensation.

He returns his grip to the other’s waist, snapping his hips sharply up. The dancer gasps above him, immediately curling forward and shying away from the sensation. With a firmly planted hand against the other’s chest, he pushes him back, angles his hips once more. 

He keeps a hand on the other’s abdomen this time, splayed fingers almost reaching him from hip to hip. 

When he snaps his hips up this time, his baby yelps. The grip on Chanyeol’s shoulder tightens, his baby’s other hand coming to grip his arm with strong fingers. Chanyeol doesn’t give him time to collect himself before the next thrust, grinding himself hard into that special spot inside his baby.

The moan he’s rewarded with sends his body singing in pleasure. High pitched, desperate sounds escaping his baby with each rough snap of his hips. He speeds up, making the dancer bounce on his cock. The hole grows tighter around him, grasping him like a vice, making him see stars.

The hand holding his arm reaches back to brace against the arm rest once more, making his baby lean into the sensations. His eyes wide, brows knitted as Chanyeol fucks up into him rough and fast, each movement making his cock rub against Chanyeol’s large palm.

As the moans grow breathy, wound tight, Chanyeol stills. He knows the other well enough to know what those sounds mean. His baby’s chest is rising and falling with his rapid panting, disappointment colouring his expression as he realizes what happened. Chanyeol hushes him as he lets out a little sob, holds his hips still as they try to grind down on the cock in his ass.

After a moment, he helps his baby rise his hips up, leaving only the head of his cock in the other’s ass. He shifts, planting his feet firmly against the floor, and uses the new leverage to thrust hard and deep into the tight hole.

His baby positively screams, hand shifting desperately against Chanyeol’s shoulder. The hand against his abdomen keeps him firmly in place, forces him to take what Chanyeol gives him. With a growl, Chanyeol repeats the movement.

  
“Chanyeol!” The dancer cries above him, hand tapping against his shoulder.

“Shh, Soo. You can take it. I know you can.” Chanyeol hushes, rubbing his thumb against the other’s hip, comforting him. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you. Let me take care of you.” He reaches up to brush the other’s bangs out of his eyes, cupping his cheek for a moment.

It takes a moment, but like before, his baby nods at him, eyes shining and full of trust as they look into Chanyeol’s.

He grabs hold of the other’s waist again, waiting for the fingers to relax against his shoulder, before rolling his hips up again. He’s slower this time, but his baby still whimpers above him. He pulls with the same steady movement, not pausing before he fucks back in.

He can feel his baby’s abdomen tighten, and groans as the velvet smoothness clamps down around him. He pulls back out, fucking back in, building up a steady rhythm, careful not to go too fast.

Still, his baby squirms in his lap, trying to run away from the sensations. His name falls from his lips in broken moans, the tiny frame trembling and shining in the dim lighting of the room. He looks so beautiful, flushed red and fucked out. It’s Chanyeol’s favourite sight, makes sparks fly up his spine.

He speeds up, punches the air out of his baby with each thrust. His brows knot, his grip on the other’s waist tightening, the hand against his baby’s abdomen pressing harder. 

He can feel himself, he realizes. Feel the slight movement of his cock as it rubs against his baby’s inner walls with his hand. The thought makes him moan, his world shrinking until it’s just his cock being squeezed tight by his baby’s hole, and the hand against his baby’s middle feeling each push and pull.

His rhythm turns sloppy, desperate. He can hear Kyungsoo cry out above him, feel him shake in his grip as the other tightens. Wet splatters against his palm as his baby cums, orgasm brutally ripping through him.

  
Chanyeol follows the next moment, pushing as deep into the other as he can. A low growl rumbles in his chest as his cock twitches, the pleasure surging through him, up his spine and down his legs. It leaves him feeling tingly, his body weak and trembling as his cock pumps inside the other.

Kyungsoo lets out a weak whimper as Chanyeol allows him to finally sink down onto his lap, the still hard cock inside him rubbing over that spot one final time. He relaxes in the chair, feeling the other sink into his arms, chest against his. 

The negligee has slipped down his shoulders, exposed his chest and nipples. With a gentle hand, Chanyeol pushes the shoulder straps back up, wraps his arms around the other. Kyungsoo is hot against him, a thin layer of sweat covering him. Chanyeol still rubs his hands up and down his arms to keep him warm.

Kyungsoo shifts, gasping and squirming a little when Chanyeol’s soft member slips out of him a minute later.. Chanyeol shushes him, presses a gentle kiss against the crown of his head. He wants to stay like this forever, gently caressing his lover’s arms and back as the other comes down from his high, but he knows Kyungsoo will be cold soon, and they’re already close to overstaying their welcome.

They’re good friends with the club owner. They wouldn’t be allowed to roleplay like this otherwise, but they want to stay on his good side. So he forces himself to shift and sit up a little in the chair, heart clenching at Kyungsoo’s protests.

“Had a good day at work?” He asks, stroking down Kyungsoo’s spine. The body glitter has transferred onto his hands, and as he moves to tuck himself back in he can see it has somehow reached his cock too. He sighs as he realizes he will be finding it in little folds and wrinkles for the next few months to come.

“I don’t want to talk work now.” Kyungsoo protest, smacking Chanyeol’s arm slightly. “You just fucked my brains out how can you ask about work?” Chanyeol lets out a little laugh, pressing another kiss against the other’s hair. 

“That’s fair.” He agrees, shifting further up again. Kyungsoo whines, but relents, pushing himself to sitting and pushing his bangs out of his face. He looks absolutely debauched, lips swollen from kissing, makeup smeared, and hair tousled. He’s beautiful. 

Chanyeol reaches up, caressing his cheek. Kyungsoo smiles.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He asks, concerned. He knows the other is okay with him pushing him at times, they both are okay with being the domineering part, with taking control away from the other, but he always worries that he might have gone too far. He doesn’t want to hurt his baby.

“No.” Kyungsoo reassures him. “It was great. It was just a little overwhelming.” He leans forward to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s lips. Chanyeol hums against the other’s lips.

  
“We need to get going.”

Kyungsoo huffs, but relents. Chanyeol keeps a hand on his waist as they walk back to the changing room. The other’s legs are still wobbly, and Chanyeol tries (and fails) to not let that make his ego any bigger than it already is.

Kyungsoo falls asleep in the taxi home, like he usually does, but instead of waking him Chanyeol lets him sleep this time. He carries him into house, helping him out of his usual after work garb of a sweater and sweatpants, and carefully tucks him into bed before getting ready for bed himself.

  
Ten minutes later he slides in behind Kyungsoo, pulling the other tight against his chest and nuzzling up against the back of his neck. Kyungsoo stirs, lacing their fingers together and pulling them close to his chest.

“Love you, Yeol.” He mumbles. Chanyeol smiles, heart swelling in his chest.

“Love you too, Soo.” He replies, before relaxing into the sheets and letting sleep claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic, please consider leaving a comment telling me about it, or a kudos showing your support <3


End file.
